


The Real Deal

by jinxout99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lena is a hopeless romantic, Marriage Proposal, Mon El doesn't exist and Jack is Lena's best friend in this one, marriage life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxout99/pseuds/jinxout99
Summary: So, Lena wants to marry Kara and come on, who wouldn't?  This is her journey to proposing to her alien kick-ass girlfriend and how she bonds even more with people around her and gain friends because really, that's what she deserves.CW, take noteAlso, I'm bad at summaries.





	The Real Deal

Marriage has always been a mystery for Lena Luthor. She doesn’t hate it nor is she terrified of the idea. In fact, she never truly believed that she would be able to have a family of her own. The main reason is because she’s a Luthor and anyone with the right mind would know more than have anything to do with a Luthor. A family of psychotic murderers. No one could truly love (or in fact like) a Luthor without wanting something in return. People always had their own vendetta because of the Luthor’s wealthy status. Even when Lena was nothing like any of her other family members, most people still treated the same way. 

 

Except a certain cute, life filled and adorable Kara Danvers or in another world known as Kara Zor-El.

 

The young blonde was the first one to genuinely show care and compassion towards Lena. The catch was, Kara didn’t expect anything in return. She was always kind to Lena because that’s who she is. That trait is what makes Kara Danvers so special and unique to Lena. Her kindness has the power to change people in ways no genius can ever do. Not that Kara isn’t smart, in fact, she’s very intellectual and that just makes the shy reporter even more attractive than she already is. This, however, is just one side of her.

 

Her alter ego, on the other hand, embodies confidence and power. Assurance and safety. Hope and faith. She is the hero that National City deserves and she felt that it was only fair since all the other cities has their own superhero. Metropolis has the Man of Steel while Gotham has the Dark Knight. She gives light to the people of National City when things get dark. The Daxamite invasion was one of the many examples of that. She gave people hope in the time of that dire situation. In this form, she is powerful and no one could say otherwise. As Supergirl, she too could change the people around her for the better.

 

As both personalities get together, they form the most amazing person to has ever grace this planet, to Lena at least but she’s pretty sure other people think so.

 

After 2 years since the invasion, both of the ladies have taken multiple leaps in their lives as individuals and as a couple. Lena has always been gay and she’s always been attracted to the blonde since they first met. For Kara, it was hard to come out. She really took her time and Lena didn’t force it out of her. The CEO always had a feeling that Kara was crushing on her but she never envisioned for the cute woman to be completely and deeply in love with her.

 

It was a very rare occurrence for Lena to have any emotional connections to another person. The last time she ever felt that was when before her brother became a psychotic maniac murderer. So when Kara bumps into her life, to have an emotional connection, clearly she was going to be dear and special to Lena.

 

Her  _“I love you”_ s, whether in text form or verbally, those three words always seem to shiver Lena’s spine because they sound so genuine. So loving. So pure. Classic Kara Danvers. Her hugs are always so tight, packed with sincerity and compassion and the CEO just feels safe around the arms of National City’s hero. A sense of security and assurance just overwhelms the brunette when her girlfriend holds her like that. Said girlfriend just also happens to smell like flowers everyday, another trait to the many that belongs to Kara. There will be days where she’ll smell like a sunflower and let’s admit, the reporter is Lena’s own sunflower. Other days, she’ll have the fragrance of lily embody her and well, lily does mean purity and redefined beauty so no surprise there. The billionaire won’t even get started on how good a kisser Kara is. The shy one once mentioned that she had never kissed anyone before Lena and that just impressed the emerald-eyed woman more. Her lips are soft and for some odd reason, always taste like strawberry. She’s also really good with her tongue but that’s a story for another day. 

 

With all that done and explained, of course Lena wants to marry Kara. With all her heart, she intends to. The idea first arose when the couple was doing a marathon for Grey’s Anatomy while cuddling. 

 

_A few weeks ago..._

“Babe, why do you think she would want to marry Shepherd? He’s an absolute ass and he’s a complete fuckboy” stated Kara as Lena wrapped both of them with a blanket.

 

Kara looked at the screen momentarily before her blue eyes focused on the brunette. It amazes Lena how beautiful her eyes are. She didn’t realize that she was staring for too long until Kara called out her name.

 

“Lena?” She shook her head and before she could answer her girlfriend’s question, the shy blonde’s face was filled with joy and her lips were smiling ever so widely.

 

“What?” Kara only responded with a wink and to Lena’s surprise, she managed to maintain her composure because in the good name of God, that was adorable. 

 

“Stop with the adorable winking and tell me. What?” This time, she got to send her message with an urgent tone but it didn’t shake Kara. Kara isn’t one of her employees.

 

“Aww you find my winks adorable. You hopeless romantic casual.” She ended it with a wink again and this time Lena can’t hold back her smile anymore.

 

Lena took her time smiling at the sight of some cute alien who just happens to be her girlfriend as well, “Excuse me? I am not a hopeless romantic casual.” 

 

Kara wasn’t buying it and further added, “Babe, you got drunk once and told me to not to touch you because you have a girlfriend and you are very committed to the relationship.”

 

She got Lena hard and once again, she had no comeback. She always had good ones against snobby board members, irresponsible employees and even Alex every now and then during game nights. However, against Kara, her odds were always against her and she flushed red.

 

“That’s okay. We’re still gonna get married one day. I’ll still love your hopeless romantic ass”, said Kara in a very casual manner. By the time she said that, her focus was back to the TV and not Lena anymore. She was glad for once that her girlfriend didn’t look at her because her facials would’ve screamed panic. 

 

She calmed herself before saying, “You’d marry me? A Luthor?”

 

“I’d marry you even if your name was Jones or Lykes or some other nonsense Earth names.”

 

That’s when the thought came to place and Lena focused on it. 

 

They continued their marathon and when the night was old, they were both peacefully sleeping in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I AM BACK!! 
> 
> So, first things first, thank you for reading till the end, it means the world to me and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Secondly, fret not, there will be another chapter coming soon.
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS ON HOW CAN I IMPROVE MY WRITING THANK YOUUUUUU


End file.
